Beautiful (Shinji Hirako)
by RoxyRoxana
Summary: Love story between Shinji Hirako and OC, Hana.
1. Chapter 1

The day I first saw him, his long blonde hair, shined in the sky, making me want to run my fingers through it. His big brown eyes, made me blush every time he turned to look at me, well at us, his squad members. Bummer, I know. A hottie who doesn't even know you exist.

"You all got that?" He questioned seriously, something dangerous must've of happened for him to be like this.

"Yes sir" we all responded in unison

Lieutenant Aizen was beside him, staring blankly at the wall. Although he was a lieutenant, he didn't boss us around, as much as the others do.

Both Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Aizen walked out, and we all dispersed to do our jobs.

"He's just too handsome" I whispered to myself, admiring his white cape, as he closed the door.

"Who's handsome?" A member of my squad asked "we all know I'm handsome, Hana" he teasingly laughed.

I turned my head towards him and cringed, how did I get stuck with him. I am one out of the four women in this squad, who get bossed around. Bummer again. I haven't met the other three but I heard they were assholes, just my luck. I'm a new member of the 5th squad. I didn't want to be in this squad, (because the lack of women), but also because my friends are in a different squad. But now that I have seen the 5th squad captain, I'm definitely going to stay.

"Hey why you making that ugly face" the man that was talking to me asked. One thing that I'm really bad at is remembering people's names.

"That's my thinking face, you idiot" I yelled.

"Jurru stop bothering the new member" a brown haired guy yelled.

"No, cuz Hana's my friend" Jurru answered. We are friends, we introduced ourselves when I arrived here three days ago. He showed me to my barrack, because our captain, was busy with some "business" mostly annoying that Hiyori girl.

Jurru was a large tall man, considering how tall I am (5'4) he had to look down at me. He was huge but has a big heart, I know that for sure. I smiled at the man who had brown hair, I haven't seen him before in the barracks.

"This is Masashi" Jurru introduced. He introduced me and I shook his hand, he explained that he was out in a mission, that involved some soul reaper disappearance.

To tell me about his mission, since he just met me, was strange. But it's one of my good traits, understanding and making friends easily. All of the squad members know me after only three days. Although I wanted to be with my other friends, this would be a great Opportunity to make new ones. Three days ago when I arrived I welcomed myself to everyone and made small talk with each member. The only person that haven't met me yet is Captain Shinji Hirako, I just can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that he was just cute was an understatement, he was everything; attractive, humorous, and a gentleman.

Today I had a feeling I was going to speak to him, Shinji Hirako. I'm senses are sensitive and maybe I'm a little bit psychic. So I did what any other girl would, I made myself decent, and good looking, as if I wasn't already, haha so much confident for an ugly girl.

To be honest I don't think I am incredibly attractive (like Shinji is!) I am 5'2 in height, normal looking girl with short black wavy hair, dark eyes, and not much in the chest or bottom area. Sucks!

In all honesty I look like a child, and to top it all, I acted like a child. I want to get with Shinji, our captain. Not just get in a sexual way but be his partner his soulmate. Although it is unlikely, plus I am 18 and he's 24. You might be thinking, what the utter fuck Hana, you haven't even met the guy? Truth be told I've had my eyes on him since I started the shinigami academy. I don't want him for his looks. He is funny, professional (sometimes), serious, protective, defensive, and powerful, my type of man. Alright, I am a stalker, but it's not my fault he just caught my eye, literally, we stared at each other for a while when he came to visit the shinigami academy. I saw the way he acted and I was impressed.

One thing that I love about myself is that I am, at times I admit, confident. No not a big ego, just confident and proud of myself. Something that all people should have. My mother once told me no matter how little confidence a person has, it can assist in building the person emotionally, and physically. And that is what I need and will always use as my secret weapon. I might be weak in battle but I am strong minded. (Note that confidence.)

"Hello, newbie stop spacing out and hand me those tea set" one of my squad members ordered, "Let me tell you now, there are some moments our captain likes tea, alright?" he scolded me. "And please, they got to be clean, alrighttt?"

Some moments, yeah right.

"Alright" I simply replied passing him the tea set. One problem about me is I love to space out. It's hard not to when there are handsome man, like a delicious looking captain *cough cough* Shinji to think about. Although I hate spacing out it's a form to escape reality, and honestly I don't mind it, but others do. And I don't give a fuck.

At the moment I was cleaning the barrack, while the others were training.

I don't like fights, or anything to do with them. You might be asking why did I decide to become a shinigami? I was planning on going the medical division but I got pulled into this one. What's strange is that I was asked if I wanted to join the 5th division. I was waiting for the medical team to ask me but they never did. I assumed they weren't impressed by my kido, or me (low confidence.) But even when I sat my eyes on Shinji I still wanted to join the medical team, and I believed that's where I belonged. I know I still will be in the battleground, but I feel like I will be useful. Me assuming that I won't ever get another opportunity for a division to ask me, I took it. I didn't really ask any questions, just in case they got the wrong person. Now I can brag that I was chosen haha.

Lately there has been a lot of tension due to shinigami missing. In all truthfulness I am scared, but I know it won't impact me. You know why, because the higher ups won't put nobody as "weak" as I am in battle. But in all seriousness, in a society where we protect, they discriminate against women's weakness.

Somehow I feel like this shinigami missing business is something bigger than we imagine. First of, whom would go after the shinigami? and it seems strange that every time some shinigami go missing, their clothes are left behind. If it was a hollow or any other entity, there clothes wouldn't be left behind, bodies would or nothing at all. And why haven't the shinigami reported this to anybody this is a seriousness that impacts us all. Thanks to Lisa I know this classified information.

"Hey newbie, newbie, the captain is speaking to you" someone roughly shakes my shoulder. Whats up with people thinking they can just touch you whenever and wherever they want. Consent anybody?

"I'm not deaf, with that girly voice of yours anybody can hear you. Stop speaking so loud! You shouldn't be to rough on my shoulders too, goodness" I snarked, slowly standing up as I was leaning down fixing some cloths. "Gosh Jurru, don't forget you are a newbie too, man" I rolled my eyes. "I let you use that word because it made you feel dominant, but if you keep on using it like that, I'll punch you" I glared "where it hurts." And he definitely knows where that's at.

Jurru looked embarrassed "The captain is outside Hana" he hissed shaking his head "he's in the other room and probably heard your crap"

"Captain Shinji Hirako is here!" I gasped. "Why didn't you tell me" I angrily whispered following Jurru as he went outside, "you did this on purpose." That little bastard.

I stepped outside seeing a tall figure laying cooly on the chair with his head back. "Hellooo" I dragged out nervously. I cleaned my hands with my kimono nervously.

His head rose up revealing a serious expression on Shinji face. "Hellooooo" he copied me, waving both hands in front of his face, smiling, like a little kid. He probably thinks I am a little kid. Like I said before I look like a child, and sometimes act like one.

He sighed and leaned back on the chair "I wish I could just forget the world, like you just did." He took of his captain haori. He looked tense like he came from a rough meeting, I heard a lot of gossip from those meetings. "I just wanted to get away from somebody that was following me, which he will probably come in a few minutes." He was about to say something else until a figure stepped in.

The captains lieutenant himself, Sosuke Aizen rushed in. He scolded the captain telling him that he has paperwork to handle. There was a strange aura around Aizen. Captain Hirako snorted telling him that he shouldn't boss him, the captain, around. There was probably some tension between both man. Or there just playing around. This overthinking brain I have.

"You shouldn't be here, Captain Hirako" Aizen stood his ground.

"You didn't have to go through the rough boring meeting for long Aizen, just go back to bed" he smirked, teasing him.

Aizen emotionlessly stared at him. He really did not show any emotions, and his monotonous voice made him sound like he was bored of everything and everybody. That he didn't care. But I can't judge people by their looks, voice, or attitude.

Hmm maybe a little. If it is like a sign of something else.

This man gives me the chills. I continued staring at both man. Captain Hirako looks so handsome arguing, his beautiful long blond hair, which most girls would envy. His eyes. His voice. Everything is just handsome about him, and lets not forget his personality, his sense of humor. Amazing! Once again, I lost myself just staring at our Captain. If I could just kiss him I would. Even through the 6 year age gap, I wouldn't mind. We will both continue looking like this for years to come, and I do not care about age. It doesn't matter in love.

No, just kidding I am not in love with him! I have a crush, a huge crush that is. I appreciate him, I see how he takes care of his squad members throughout his busy schedule, I would see him sometimes just pass by showing his face, signaling to his teammates that he's alive. Asking if they are doing well. Its incredible. While I'm at the corner astonished at he briefly interacts with his teammates. He sometimes looks like he's had a rough day yet he goes on to make us feel welcomed.

But both the captains and lieutenants bickering is somewhat annoying. They keep on repeating the same thing 'I won't listen to you', 'but you are the captain' and so forth. A little bothersome, especially since I have to finish cleaning this barrack by 5 pm or else I'll have to face the wrath of Jurru and the rest of the man. You see us and the rest of or squad members aside from the 'gossipers', let's call them that, are competing in who cleans the most barracks and maintains the fifth division. It's a little competition yours truly came up with. We're currently bored out of our minds doing nothing, so we bet on a lot of money, and whoever wins will split it within their team. This will keep us busy and keep the barracks clean!

"Damn they sure like to talk a lot" I blurted out without realization. Another flaw for an overanalyzing psycho, I tend to talk to myself, which causes misunderstandings. One reason I have only two close friends. Both men had a serious expression, yet Shinji's seemed amused.

"It's good though, not trying to be an asshole, but it shows how both of you get along" I was lying, somehow I found Shinji tensed at the mention of Aizen.

"But captain, you just listen to your lieutenant, he probably has some important information" I started "maybe in the shinigami disappearance right?" Maybe I can get something out of him to gossip with Lisa. I stared at Aizen as he stared back at me with a sharp look. By now Jurru had exited the barrack and it was just the captain, Aizen and myself. And I am positive Captain Hirako had made him leave.

"What do you mean by that Hana-chan" Shinji asked. If I weren't serious at this moment I would be happy and excited that Shinji called me by my name, and wondering how he knew my name, but I didn't get excited at all, more like nervous as he stared me down, wondering how I got this secret, or maybe he thinks I know something about Aizen.

"No! I don't mean anything else. I'm just assuming that maybe he has some new information of the shinigami disappearance that's it" I clarified myself.

I saw Shinji's frown, it disappointed me. But I also saw Aizen glaring into my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The way you spoke, made it seem like my Lieutenant over here has something to hide."

.Fuck. "Umm no, not really, I was just trying to imply that he probably most likely just wanted to give you some new information maybe, could be, not so sure though."

I felt tension in the air as me and Shinji stared at each other. I am nervous and sweating every fucking where. This man makes me feel inferior to him, even though he is. But just by his tone..

"Alright then" Shinji finally broke the silence. "The shinigami disappearance is a sensitive matter at the moment, nobody is supposed to know."

"Fuck. We weren't suppose to know?!" I blurted out astounded. "That's unfair we are all shinigami, this involves us."

I learned about the shinigami's disappearance through Lisa, Captains Shunsi's lieutenant from the 8th division. She must be the nosiest person I have met, but she's incredibly hilarious.

"I understand" he started "but we don't need shinigami going crazy, especially for a matter that we are not to sure of, we haven't even got the chance to investigate it, why would we make a statement bout it if we're not sure what we're dealing with yet?" he stated matter-of-factly.

I lowered my head down angry at myself and the captains, they shouldn't be hiding things from us especially something as grave as this. I know we risk our lives already, but we should be kept in the loop. "I understand, sir"

"Well that's enough talking for today" Captain Hirako said standing up looking tired. Rubbing his temples as if he had a headache, I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"I need some help running errands, it is still bright and early I will be able to get a handful done" Aizen said, I had a feeling he wanted my help. "Maybe I can teach you, Hana-san about the duties in the 5th divison." Yup he wants my help.

"I would love to help" I let out, but soon regretted it and tried to take it back. I don't want to be left alone with Aizen. "but I have to clean this dirty barrack" I stated "Maybe if you ask Jurru he can-"

"It is alright" he shook his head "finish off here."

"Ummm actually" I added feeling somewhat guilty "I can later, if I finish early-"

"Actually" Shinji intervened. I saw him from the corner of my eyes putting his captains haori on "I will need Hana-chan's help" he said as he gestured for me to follow him.

Aizen halted him "are you going to finish your paperwork, if so you won't need no distractions" he said gesturing to me.

"I don't easily get distracted Aizen," he paused looking back with a smile "you should know that" and with that we exited the office. Was there some other meaning to that? Because if I know my captain he does get distracted easily. But what would I know, only been here for a few weeks.

As I left the barracks smiled at AIzen having a feeling that he hates me, but I recieved a smile back. A fake smile that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was silently following this handsome blonde haired man into his lair, I mentally laughed at my idiotic joke. Probably another barrack in which he will do as he wishes to me: kiss me. Haha I daydream to much. I'm probably going into another barrack to really help in paperworks.

We continue walking for 5 minutes. I walked next to Shinji stealing a glance at him. The bright sun reminded me of his hair. I liked this weather; warm and cool. What a beautiful spring. I felt calmed by looking at the blooming flowers; a new beginning.

But I knew I had to do this for my parents, I want to make them proud of me.

Brought back to reality I felt incredibly lucky to even have contact with my captain, even look at him so close, even be this close. Most shinigami as myself don't even have the opportunity to meet their captain aside from being ordered around by them as a division.

In the barack he gestured me in with a serious voice, and I slipped inside a little intimidated.

The room was elegant, with a long wooden desk next to the window filled with paperwork. Behind it was a book case, with countless of books filled top to bottom. In the middle a rug, and a long table sitting on it. There were a few dull paintings too, but it matched with color scheme.

"Well, to get to business, what were you trying to say about my dear lieutenant back there" he asked while gesturing me to sit down.

"sorry captain, my mouth just has its own mind sometimes" I nervously chuckled he nodded his head in understandment sort of wary but dropped that concern and had his bored face on.

"Happens to the best of people. You see me too. When I'm in a tight situation my mouth just continues speaking which leads me in a even tighter situation" he continued on.

I smiled at him he seems really cool and nice. Definitely my type of man.

Ugh Hana take it easy. Don't attack him now.

He got serious once more. His hands resting on his lap "did you see Aizen do something or something to you?"

"Well that smile that he gave me back then" I giggled "that's what he did" I replied trying to break the tension. I know this wasn't what he was talking about but still. "I feel like he dislikes me. That smile wasn't truly a smile. It was more like 'mess with me next time I'll kill you' it's a warning smile I suppose you can call it that" even throughout this situation he let out a chuckle repeating a 'warning smile'.

He adjusted himself from his seat, resting his chin on his table "sit here Hana-chan" I obeyed him sitting farthest away from him. Didn't want to invade his privacy.

I scurried towards him like a lover awaiting their master's next command. "I feel crazy" i confessed "since the day I met him, he looked and acted like a true gentleman. Always professional, and humble. But recently he just seems strange" I waved my hand frantically "I'm no stalker sir, I just like to observe" like a stalker.

I stared into his light brown eyes, searching for something. A reassurance that what I'm saying he has experienced. I'm good at analyzing people's emotions and the way they are by their actions, and looks. For example now Shinji is looking at me with worried eyes, and the way his eyes are positioned seems like he is suspicious. Does he think I'm hiding something?

He's right I am.

"Did Aizen do something wrong?" I asked him sincerely, shifting from my seat. Even through my observations, I felt Aizen as a weird guy, yet I doubt he would hurt anyone. But why else lie to Aizen about what we were doing. All I'm doing now is having the time of my life sitting with Shinji and being awkward.

Is Shinji somehow suspicious of his own lieutenant? I know its right to confess to him, that's the reason he brought me here: to tell him the truth.

"Not yet" he answered "listen Hana-chan, you might be the only one that has seen Aizen's true self and might be wary of him too. So i will entrust this secret, knowing your family background. I'll confide in you."

Family background?

"I'm suspicious of Aizen" he declared.

"What do you mean by family background?" I asked him ignoring his confession.

"One reason I chose you into my squad is because the power your clan beholds." he admitted, so the captain wanted me inside his division. It was an amazing feeling of accomplishment, but that didn't last long as I realized he knew about my family, and our secret: a hidden weapon.

So that's the reason he trusts me, he knows my family and just assumes I am just like them, I am. But he's to trusting.


End file.
